


Au bout de l'amour

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [261]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine Des Clubs N'2, Semaine des clubs, TT, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mijat voit Ante aimer Niko malgré tout. Ça ne lui plaît pas.





	Au bout de l'amour

Au bout de l'amour

  
Mijat n'aime pas voir Ante se faire du mal, ils sont coéquipiers et surtout amis, c'est primordial pour lui de prendre soin de lui, c'est pareil pour tous les autres mais surtout Ante. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais Mijat ressent un besoin de protection quand il pense à Rebic, il se sent toujours mieux quand il est près de lui, comme ça il est sûr de pouvoir le sauver s'il a un problème. La finale de Pokal approche à grands pas, Mijat n'a pas peur de faire face au Bayern, il a toute confiance dans l'équipe. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui le préoccupe est juste Ante. Ante qui aime Niko. Ante qui jalouse Luka. Ante qui assiste avec peine chaque jours à l'amour entre Niko et Luka. Mijat veut faire quelque chose pour changer ça, il est hors de question que Rebic se fasse du mal. Gacinovic ne blâmera personne pour l'état d'Ante, si ce n'est Ante lui-même, il n'est sûrement pas le seul à avoir remarqué, mais pour l'instant il est le seul à agir.

  
Ante est toujours énervé, Mijat n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre, mais depuis quelques temps c'est différent, Rebic râle, ce n'est plus juste aussi enfantin de sa part. Il lui faut un petit temps pour prendre son courage à deux mains, mais il finit par aller voir Ante et lui expliquer que ce n'est pas sain pour lui d'aimer Niko, qu'il doit se résigner, tourner la page. Mijat tient le visage d'Ante entre ses mains alors qu'il lui avoue qu'il veut être celui pour lui, qu'il veut être là pour aller mieux. Il n'attend pas de réponse, mais il en reçoit une. Ante l'embrasse, ses mains fermes sur ses épaules, tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé... Mijat est prêt à aider Ante, jusqu'au bout du monde.

  
Fin


End file.
